


Shut Up And Dance

by airin (airin__artsu)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Based on a Walk The Moon Song, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), Cass having gay panics, F/F, First Kiss, Lesbian Character, Modern AU, Prom, Slow Dancing, Social Anxiety, Surprise Kissing, Useless Lesbians, Varian and Cassandra are siblings, cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airin__artsu/pseuds/airin
Summary: Rapunzel convinced Cassandra to go to the prom with all of her friends, and maybe she didn't thought about how would Cass feel when  the group left her alone in a place filled with lots of people.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Shut Up And Dance

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!: Anxiety attack.

Cassandra was frustrated, and fucking bored, _she really was_.

She didn't wanted to go to prom, but a really excited blonde literally dragged her into it.

She could be at this moment keeping an eye on her brother Varian keeping him away from burning their house down, or she could be training her owl, teaching him more tricks or more specific orders.

But no! She was right now right next to the _stupid_ snacks table, with a _stupid_ cup of fruit punch in one hand and a _stupid_ cheese mini-sandwich in the other one.

At least her younger sibling was in the prom too, and Cassandra just had to keep him away from bad guys or bullys, those were easier for her to control than hazard chemicals. But she lost him in the crowd, just like everyone else, and she was alone now.

Rapunzel didn't received a "no" as an answer, when Cass said she had to babysitter her brother at home the blonde literally buyed a goddamn blue tuxedo for the pre-teen.

And Cass... Well, Rapunzel made her to go shopping with her, and it was the longest time she spent on a _stupid_ mall.

First thing on Rapunzel's to-buy list were the dresses.

And Cass didn't liked dresses at all.

Other girls looked cute, sexy and really stunning on dresses, but it just wasn't a thing she would like to use, ever.

Rapunzel picked a lot of dresses that she thought that would look cute on her raven-haired friend and Cassandra couldn't help but trying all of them on, so the blondie wouldn't stare at her like a sad puppy for the rest of the day.

Although she liked the compliments Rapunzel gave her when she saw Cass with each dress.

_"That colors look so cute with your skin tone."_

_"Oh, that one matches your eyes!"_

_"This one makes you look so pretty, Cass."_

Every single compliment was still stuck on Cassandra's head, she remembered the exact words the blonde told her with every single dress.

At the end of their shopping adventure, Rapunzel picked for Cass a really precious white-light-blue-and-golden dress, for the blonde that one dress was literally the one who looked the most beautiful on Cass.

Cass still didn't liked any of the hunreds of dresses she tried on, but the look on Rapunzel's eyes at seeing her with that specific dress made her accept on wearing it to prom.

And there she was now, on the _stupid_ prom, with a _stupid_ dress, trying to figure out if her _stupid_ mini-sandwich really does have cheese, because she didn't felt the taste of any of it.

She huffed, glancing at all the other people there, all the faces that she has know since she ingressed to that highschool, but not all those faces knew her name, barely a few ones were lucky enough to know on what year she was studying.

She shouldn't be there, and she came just because the blondie "convinced" her into that it would be fun and she would be always by her side.

_Maybe the last part was what convinced her._

She looked back at the snacks table and grabbed another sandwich, and decided that she would go to her brother and try to convince him to go home with her, so they could watch any dumb sci-fi movie he wanted to and eat some pepperoni pizza.

~.~

Eugene, Lance and Varian were really concerned about Cass, _they really were._

They looked at her from the distance, she was murmuring and talking to herself at the snacks table while walking on circles, and she wasn't even aware of them watching her.

On the other side Rapunzel was dancing with almost everyone on the prom, she was like the queen of the party.

The three boys looked at each other, they knew that Rapunzel promised to not leave Cass alone, but she got into the party a bit too much and forgot about her promise to Varian's sister.

"Okay so, are we gonna tell her that Cassandra is probably having an anxiety attack, or we'll let her notice by herself?" Eugene was the first one to speak, with his arms crossed on his chest, while he leaned upon a wall.

"Wait wha-? How did you guys know?!" Varian startled, no one knew that his sister suffered from anxiety, or that was what he thought.

"Kid, your sis is a bit too obvious, with all those tics and the way she behaves when she thinks that one one's looking at her. I would be more worried if she didn't had anxiety." Lance crossed his arms too, glancing at Cass walking around avoiding to touch or talk to anyone.

"Yeah, we might not get along really well, but we care about her too, I think of her as the sibling I never had." Eugene gave a soft smile at Varian, who sighed with a little relief.

"You guys didn't told Rapunzel about it, didn't you?" 

"Nah, we decided that Cass should be the one to tell her, not us." Eugene answered, placing his hands on Varian's shoulder.

"I'm worried about Cassie, but when she gets into that mood she gets rude at everyone around her and she starts to get defensive, and not letting anyone help her." Varian didn't stopped looking at his older sister, she looked like was looking for someone.

"We should have been worried for her since she accepted going to prom." Lance said.

"Yeah, and not to mention the fact that she agreed to wear a dress!, can you guys believe that?!" Eugene lift his own arms into the air to make his words more dramatic, but the other two boys really understood him.

"Cassie hates dresses, the last time she wore one she ended up riping it after the party, when we got home, and it was just our auntie's wedding, it wasn't something like... This." He was referring to all the people sorrounding them, if Cass had an anxiety attack for wearing a dress in front of her family then she would be probably about to explode for wearing a dress in front of the whole school.

"Let's do something, we know she will not let us help her, but we know someone who really knows how to disobbey CassANdra and get off all of her defenses." Eugene gave a step foward, looking around for the person that he was talking of, and she was in front of them in less than a second.

"Eugene! Let's dance together!" The blonde screamed so Eugene could listen to her even with the high volume of the music.

"Uh? I- No- No, sunshine, I need you to-" He wasn't able to end his sentence because the girl dragged him by his arm and took him to the dance floor.

When them both were in the center of the dance floor, the music changed, from a really cheerful melody to a slow and romantic ballad.

Rapunzel smiled softly at Eugene, they had been dating for a barely few months, but they really loved each other, or that's what they thought.

The blonde hugged her boyfriend, tightly, and hid her face on his right shoulder.

"Sunshine... I have to tell you something..." He whispered, with his hands on the girl's waist.

"What's the matter, G-bug?" She whispered back with a soft and warm tome.

"First of all, you need to practice your nicknaming skills, try to be a bit more creative! G-Bug is awful." He complained, almost forgetting was he was going to say at first. He glanced over his left shoulder, and his eyes met Cassandra's eyes.

She was staring at them, the look in her eyes was painful for Eugene, he felt like a dagger ripped his heart in half when he saw Cass ran to the bathroom, he could've swear he saw the tears about to burst from her dark eyes.

Rapunzel's face wasn't on Eugene's shoulder anymore, now she was staring at him, and wondering what was he thinking about, and also she was concerned because she could tell something was off just by his face.

"Eugene...?" She called him softly, and he stared back at her, now they were making eye contact.

"Listen, blondie... I love you, more than all the gold and money that I used to want. More than anything I could ever love in this world, but..." He trailed off and bit his lower lip.

"But...?" She invited him to continue his sentence.

"But, even though you're my new dream, you're not my... _Destiny_. I love you, but I don't need you to love me to be happy, I need to see you happy to be happy. I know my words may sound a bit weird, but I swear you'll get the point, but if you don't I can explain it to you aga-" He was stopped by Rapunzel as he started rambling.

"Eugene..." She called his name again in a tone that meant 'get to the point right now'.

"Okay, look. I said you're not _my_ destiny, right?" She nodded in answer. "Well, even if you're not _my_ destiny, I know who's _your_ destiny. And I think you're _her_ destiny too." He hold his breath, hoping she would get the meant of his words.

"Her...? Eugene, look, I kinda get that you're breaking up with me, and I'm surprised it doesn't hurt me at all. But I don't know what are you talking about."

"Just, go to the bathroom, blondie, you'll get all the asnwers there." He whispered while he let go the blonde's waist.

"Wha-? Why the bathroom? I don't even want to go, Eugene, are you oka-?"

" _Just. Go._ It'll make sense once you get there, I swear, sunshine, trust me." He took both of her hand and kissed her knuckles gently.

She didn't say anything else, she just nodded and walked towards the crowd to get to the ladies bathroom, don't knowing what was going on.

Eugene walked back to Lance and Varian, with a warm smile.

"Guys, we'll need another tuxedo, what size do you think Cass is?" 

"I think I got one at home that will suit her perfectly, let's go quickly while Rapunzel distracts her." Lance smiled back at his friends, the three of them nodded and got out of the place, Lance's house was really close to the school, so it would be really quick.

~.~

There she was, running away from her friends even though they weren't following her she felt like they were, and she wanted to get away from all of this.

The _stupid_ prom, the _stupid_ dress, the _stupid_ people, the _stupid_ hands of Fitzherbert on Rapunzel's waist, the _stupid_ music, all the _stupid_ noise and chatting, the _stupid_ flavorless snacks, the _stupid_ decorations and balloons in the floor, she hated every single thing about that place.

She managed to get into the bathroom without vomiting the two sandwiches that were in her stomach.

She looked around, the music sound was really low in there, and there was no one around her, she couldn't look Eugene kissing Rapunzel one more time in that night from that place.

And it was empty, that was an extra point.

She leaned on the closest wall, making sure no one would enter through that door soon, and let out a sigh with a few tears that she wasn't able to hold anymore.

Her hands were shaking, her legs too, the dress was itchy, her lungs weren't able to breathe properly, and her eyes felt really watery and her vision was really blurry.

Everything around her was spinning, she felt like she was out of her body, she wanted to run away more, run to her house, maybe Rapunzel and the rest of the group would bring Varian home. Yes, that was it, she had to leave and destroy that stupid dress and she will feel better. She only had to cleane up her face and run away to the exit, she will text Rapunzel and tell her she didn't felt quite good, maybe she could blame those horrible snacks.

Okay, she just had to clean her face, that's it, so no one would notice that she was crying, and then run the fastest as she could to get onto her motorbike.

_It was a good plan._

She leaned on the sink, looking at herself in the big mirror that almost covered the whole wall.

"C'mon Cassandra, this is nothing, you've been through worst things, this is just a goddamn _stupid_ prom, with lots of _stupid_ and drunk teens, you can handle it, you're not afraid, your brain is just tricking on you, you've got this." She mumbled to herself while she washed her face, getting away all the make up that Rapunzel put on her face.

When she looked again in the mirror, she felt a bit more like herself, she sighed and turned off the water tap.

When she was going to get a paper towel to dry her face and hands, someone entered to the bathroom, leaving her paralized as she saw the reflection on Rapunzel on the mirror, right back of her.

"Oh, hey Raps." She tried to pretend everything was okay, but her trembling voice and hands gave her away.

"Cass...? What's up? I haven't seen you in all night." She walked foward and her friend who took a step away from her as she got closer.

"O-Oh nothing, just, I forgot I'm lactose intolerant and I ate a cheese sandwich, I have to go home. Can you guys bring Varian home at 10? I'll just go on my motorbike and you guys can enjoy your night-" Her lies were interrupted by Rapunzel, who was frowning, and that was serious business if the blonde changed her cheery expression to one like that.

"Cass, this is the most stupid lie you have ever told me." She crossed her arms and stared at the nervous black-haired girl.

"I'm fine, Raps, okay? I just have to go home-" And Rapunzel interrupted her again.

"You aren't lactose intolerant, you eat cheese sandwiches for lunch everyday! And I thought we were going to have fun tonight! All of us, _together!_ " This was the first time Rapunzel rised her voice at her in all the time they knew each other, and she looked really upset.

"Well, I think we have different concepts of fun, Rapunzel!" Cassandra snapped at her, not being able to hold up the tears that fallen from her eyes, and that shocked Rapunzel, she had never seen Cassandra cry, not even a single tear.

"But if you could just go and tell me what is going on with you, and how are you feeling we couldn't be like this!" Now she was crying too, and her voice cracked a bit.

"Yeah Raps, because I am the world's goddamn best fan of saying my fucking feelings out loud to people!" Now she was screaming at the blonde, and the sarcasm was obvious.

"At least you could tell me! Don't you trust me?!" 

"Of course I trust you! But I can't trust _me!_ I know that if I start just saying things like that out loud then I won't be able to keep up _other_ things to myself! Show it all or hide it all, that's it, don't you get it?!"

"My god, Cass! Life isn't just white or black, there are a lot of shades of grey, and tons of colors! You can tell some things out loud and then you keep the others to you! But If you keep _EVERY SINGLE THING_ to you it will hurt _you_!" She took the hand of the pale girl, who flinched at her touch and gave and step back.

" _I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT ME GETTING HURTED BY SOME EMOTIONAL BULLSHIT, I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU GETTING HURTED BY MY EMOTIONAL BULLSHIT._ " She finally yelled, she put both of her hands up to her head messing up her hair, the hair that Rapunzel battled to untangle a few hours ago.

 _"BUT WHY WOULD IT EVEN HURT ME TO LISTEN TO MY FRIEND'S FEELINGS?_ "

" _BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I HATE THE THINGS YOU LOVE, RAPUNZEL!_ "

" _BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAAAN? I'M NOT A CHILD, YOU CAN EXPLAIN IT TO ME_ " She was getting really stressed, she had never such a big argument like this with Cass.

"WELL, JUST LET ME TELL YOU THEN! I hate this _stupid_ dress, I hate my _stupid_ heels, I hate how _stupid_ you made my hair look, I hate this whole _stupid_ prom, and I hate your fucking _stupid_ boyfriend!"

"Wha- You told me you loved the dress! Why did you lied to me?!" The blonde was starting to feel like the worst friend ever. "Cass... I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a fun night with my best friend, and that is you..." Her gaze dropped to the floor and she was starting to feel a painful knot in her stomach.

"And that's _other_ thing I hate! It's _everything_ about what you want! Not about what _I_ want!" She started walking backwards and leaned on the first wall that she could feel.

" _Am I going to tell her? She would hate me... But I should... No, she's happy with Fitzherbert, you don't have to ruin that._ " she thought, not noticing that she was also mumbling what she was thinking, but for her luck Rapunzel only recognized the word "Fitzherbert".

"Well, then tell me what DO YOU WANT!"

"I WANT YOU, I- I like you... I think I'm... In love... With you..." Cassandra's voice started cracking and she covered her face with her both hands while sliding herself slowly to the floor. She couldn't handle this anymore, she just wanted to dissapear, she whised to wake up on her bed and that all this whole night were just a nightmare.

She flinched when she felt Rapunzel's hands on her shoulders.

"Cass, if I'm honest... _I kinda knew it._ " The blonde whispered, and that made Cass look up at her. Rapunzel was on her kneels, right in front of Cassandra who was in the floor.

Rapunzel felt her heart sinking when she saw Cass' red face and her watering eyes.

"Eugene... Told me something, and now that I think about it... I think he is right. Maybe he was _my dream_ , and dreams are really good, but, they have an end when you wake up... But, Cass, you're _my destiny_..." She smiled softly at the oldest girl, and gave a little peck on her forehead, and that made Cassandra's face go more red, and because of her pale skin her blush was really obvious.

"W-What do you mean...? And end? D-Did you guys break up because of me...?" Cassandra's hands were trembling worst than before.

"Cass, that's not true, I love Eugene, and I'm sure he loves me, but I think we confused a bit the concepts of love, maybe because it was my first relationship ever. If I'm honest, I think that Eugene is like one of those best friends that you can be really cheesy with, and I love him, as a very good friend." She sat up next to the dark-haired. "I feel with you what I felt with Eugene before we started dating, but... With you, that feeling never dissapeared, Cass... I... _I like you too_." She glanced at the girl right next to her, with a soft smile.

Cassandra was shocked, flustered, and really happy, but something inside her made her thought that maybe Rapunzel was lying to not make her feel bad.

"Raps, you and Fitzherbert love each other so much, you don't have to break up with him because of me, I can deal with it, I'll just need some space and-"

"My god, Cass!" Rapunzel grunted. _"Don't you get it? I-LOVE-YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE!_ YOU LESBIAN DORK." She took Cassandra's red cheeks in her hands and squeezed them.

"W-Wait, I'm not a dork!" Cass pouted. "And nice quote from She-Ra, by the way."

"Thank you." She winked to Cass and put her hands off the older girl's face. "And you said that you aren't a dork, but you didn't deny, and it's OBVIOUS, that you're a lesbian." Rapunzel smirked at her.

"W-What- I just said I liked you, that doesn't mean that I'm a-" The look on Rapunzel's face made her trail off. "Okay, I like girls, but this whole thing is kinda new to me. I don't know if I'm a lesbian, I mean, I find boys pretty dumb, they're like just bunch of sweat and testosterone... And I think I did liked a few girls in the past, but I think it was just because they were really cool and strong and I wanted to be like them, or when they were really femenine and looked like pretty dolls I wished I could be that pretty or be more close to them... Oh my god I'm a lesbian!" She sinked her face into her hands again, this time to hide her blush.

"I'm bisexual, so, I kinda know how you're feeling, Cass. Girls are so pretty... But I think, that although you don't wear make up, and have a really messy hair that is hard to untangle, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." 

"Okay but, on my defense, not everyone has hair like the girls of a shampoo advertisement. And I kinda don't care how does my hair look only if I can have it short."

"You are literally saying that you don't brush your hair, at all?"

"Maybe?" She shrugged. "I just brush it sometimes after I take showers, that's all."

"And how many showers do you have on a week?"

"You know what? I'm not going to talk about my hygenie habits with the girl who walks barefoot almost everywhere." She gave a smirk to Rapunzel, who felt her heart rushing at seeing Cassandra's smile for the first time that night.

"Hey, if you don't like the prom... Why don't we get out of here and have a girls night out?, I'll pay for the pizza." She placed her hand on Cassandra's shoulder.

Cass nodded, feeling finally some relief, and both girls stood up.

When they were walking to the door it was suddenly open, and in front of them were their friends (and Cassandra's brother).

"Girls, you two aren't going anywhere, the night is still young and we have a prom to enjoy!" Eugene blocked the exit, and when the three boys were sure that there wasn't anyone else in the bathroom the three of them got in.

"Time for a renovation, Cassandra~!" Lance singed with a playful tone, while he showed up the black tuxedo with a dark-red tie.

"Guys, what-?" She didn't had time to speak because she was pushed into a cubicle with the tuxedo in her hands.

She realized that maybe prom could be fun under her terms of fun and not everyone else's terms.

In a few moments the dress was off her body, and she throw it out of the cubicle, Rapunzel catched it before it reached the floor.

"U-Uhm... Cassie, I know that there isn't anyone else but us in here, but can you hurry up a bit? I'm getting kinda uncomfortable for being on the girls' bathroom." Varian whispered against the cubicle door, while his friends were distracted on talking about other possible ways of how to brush Cass hair.

"I'm ready, or I think so." She whispered back, and Varian took a few steps back to give some space to his sister.

"So, how do I look?" She immediatly got all the attention from her friends, and when they ended up processing her look they started flattering her.

"My god, Cass! You look stunning!" The blonde was the first one to talk.

"Yeah, consider the suit as a gift from the Strongbow family, it looks better on you than it looked on me on my uncle's wedding." Lance winked to her, and she gave him a soft smile, and whispered a little 'Thank you'.

"So, I am the one with the best taste here, and I can tell when someone looks fabulous, and you do, not more than me, but it's a start." Eugene smirked at Cass, who chuckled before looking herself in the huge mirror on the wall.

Now she was feeling like herself again.

"Thank you, guys, you're the best friends, and brother, I could ever had." She smiled lightly, a bit flustered, but she felt really comfortable now.

Before she could glance at her friends she was trapped into a embrace, everyone was hugging her, and for the first time she didn't felt uncomfortable with it, so she let her friends give her the best hug ever.

"You all are literally a bunch of dorks." She finally spoke, with a grin on her face. " _But, maybe you all are MY bunch of idiots_." 

Rapunzel was going to speak, but the music outside the bathroom made her trail off.

"OH MY GOD CASS THAT IS SHUT UP AND DANCE BY WALK THE MOON YOU HAVE TO DANCE WITH ME OR I'LL LITERALLY DIE." Rapunzel broke the embrace and took Cassandra's arm and dragged her outside of the bathroom, leaving the three boys alone, on a ladies bathroom.

"R-Raps, but wouldn't it be weird to see two girls dancing-? I- Well, our highschool isn't a really LGBT friendly place-" She was looking around, she felt like everyone was looking at them, and it gave her goosebumps.

They were now in the center of the dance floor, right were Eugene and Rapunzel were a bit earlier. The blonde cupped Cassandra's face with her hands, and joined her forehead with Cassandra's.

"Raps, I-"

" _Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me.~_ " The blonde started singing, synchronized to the melody coming from the speakers.

"C'mon, you know that I don't know this song!" Cassandra pouted while she placed her hands on Rapunzel's waist.

" _Shut up and dance with me.~_ " She whispered, and the next thing that Cass knew was that her lips were against the blonde's.

It was a short but still warm and comforting kiss, everyone stared at them and some of them were mumbling things, but they didn't cared, Cass didn't cared anymore, this was her prom night, and she was going to enjoy it.

She kissed Rapunzel again, and this kiss was way longer than the first one.

"After the prom, is the girls night out still on our plans?" She smirked at the blonde, whose sunkissed face was blushed now.

"Well, I will consider it if you can follow my rythm tonight." She winked at Cass.

" _We have a deal, then._ " She whispered against the blonde's lips, before kissing her again, it was _their_ night now.


End file.
